Der Kampf um die Nebelbank
Wenn ihr Ideen für nen besseren Titel habt(Kann man glaube ich ändern, wenn net korrigiert mich) schreibt es in die Kommis, mir is nix besseres Eingefallen :P Kapitel 1 „Also Leute, keine Waghalsigen Aktionen auf dieser Erkundungstour!“ Rief Hicks den Rest der Reitern zu. „Aber Waghalsig ist doch unser Motto! Wie wärs mit einer RIEEEESEEEN Explosion? Genau…In der Nebelbank da!“ Rief Taffnuss Aufgeregt. „Taffnuss, keine Explosionen, keine Kämpfe, kein gar nichts, wir sind hier um eine weitere Linse zu suchen, und um die ein oder andere Insel zu erkunden“. „Hey Hicks, aber Taffnuss hat recht, die Nebelbank sieht interessant aus“ „Astrid hat Recht Hicks“. „Na dann, worauf wartet ihr?“. Dann flogen sie alle in die Nebelbank. Mehrere Stunden später waren sie immer noch nicht am Ende angekommen, und die Drachen waren inzwischen alle Müde. „Man Hicks…warum sind wir nochmal hier rein geflogen?“. „Wegen einer Drachenlinse, Rotzbacke“, „Ja ich weiß, aber diese Nebelbank endet nie!“. Doch dann schien sich der Nebel aufzulösen und sie sahen eine große Insel. „Sag das nochmal!“. Sie landeten auf der Insel und fingen an den Wald zu durchforsten. Bis sie seltsame Spuren sahen. „Hey Dagur…kommt dir das nicht bekannt vor?...“. „Ja kommt es mir Bruder…“ Sie schauten auf Schnüffler, der dieselben Spuren hinterließ, die sie sahen. „Sagt mal Leute, kommt mir das nur so vor oder fühlt ihr euch auch beobachtet? „. „Nein das kommt euch nicht nur so vor“ Rief eine Stimme aus einem Baum, wo kurz darauf ein zierliches Mädchen, mit 2 Hörnern, 3 Schwänzen, kleinen Flügeln und Drachenhaut aus dem Baum stieg. Dazu kam noch ein Drache hinter ihr, ein Titan Dreifachstachel, mit Hellbrauner Haut, Roten Akzenten an Flügeln, Hörnern - wovon er zwei hat, und an stacheln. Weitere 4 Dreifachstachel kamen von den Bäumen Rechts und Links neben ihnen. Einer sah so aus wie Schnüffler, der andere war ganz dunkel, der eine Rot mit Blauen hörnern und Akzenten mit Blauen und Gelben Punkten auf seinem Körper verteilt und der letzte war Grün, mit orangenen Hörnern und stacheln „Also, was macht ihr hier?!“ Kapitel 2 „Hicks siehst du dass, was ich sehe?“ „Ja, das tu ich Fischbein…Hey, wir wollen keinen Ärger machen, wir haben keine Bösen Absichten, falls du dass denkst…“. „Seid ihr Drachenjäger?“. „Was? Nein wir sind das Gegenteil, wir Quälen keine Drachen oder zwingen sie zu etwas, wir reiten auf ihnen, und wir bekämpfen die Drachenjäger“.“ Wie sind eure Namen?“. „Ich bin Hicks, das ist Astrid, Rotzbacke, Fischbein, die Zwillinge Raffnuss und Taffnuss, und das sind Heidrun und Dagur“. „Soso…also, was wollt ihr hier?“. „Wir waren auf der Suche nach etwas, und wollten neue Inseln erkunden…Dann haben wir eine Nebelbank gesehen, sind dort reingeflogen, und kamen hier an“. „Kaum jemand schafft es dadurch….alle Schiffe werden durch die Blitze zerstört, aber die meisten trauen sich nicht mal darein…Was sucht ihr?“. „Äehm….eine…ein Schiff von uns, was verschwunden ist…“. „Du bist ein schlechter Lügner. Also was sucht ihr wirklich?“Sagte sie Grimmig. „…Eine Drachenaugenlinse“. „Ihr habt ein Drachenauge?“. „Ja, also mehr oder weniger…Viggo hat es, aber wir müssen soviele Linsen wie möglich zusammenbekommen, bevor er sie findet“. „Hm, folgt mir“. Die Reiter folgten ihr zu einer großen Feuerstelle, und setzen sich hin. Kapitel 3 „Also, ihr sucht nach Drachenaugenlinsen, damit Viggo sie nicht bekommt?“. „Richtig, nur das Problem ist dass er sie manchmal vor uns bekommt, und manchmal wissen wir nicht mal was davon ,aber er ist nicht das einzige Problem. Da gibt es auch noch Krogan, mit ihm kamen noch sehr viele Drachenjäger dazu, die auf Feuerschweifen reiten“. „Krogan hab ich noch nicht kennengelernt, aber es liegt wahrscheinlich daran dass sie beim letzen mal als sie versucht haben uns anzugreifen wie Babys abgehauen sind weil wir ihnen den Hintern versohlt haben“. „Bei uns hauen die sowieso ab, ich und Hakenzahn regeln alles und machen am wenigsten misst! Also bei uns kannst du dich sicher fühlen“ Baggerte Rotzbacke sie an. „Klar, du machst am wenigsten Mist Rotzkappe, dann bin ich ja Odin in Person“. „Klappe Daxter!“ . Sie wusste dass er versuchte sie anzumachen, sagt aber nichts, denn der Blick ihres Drachen sagte einiges. „Hey, ähem, wie heißt du eigentlich? Und wie ist es dazu gekommen dass du so aussiehst?“ Fragte Hicks. „Ich bin 13. Wie es dazu gekommen ist? Nunja, ich wurde gefangen genommen… da war ich 6, sie haben meine DNS mit der von Stacheljäger gepaart und dann wuchsen mir langsam Hörner, dann kleine Flügel, Schwänze, Krallen und meine Hautfarbe veränderte sich, irgendwann konnten wir fliehen, und flohen hierhin…aber ich war noch ein kleines Mädchen…er hat sich dann um mich gekümmert, genau so wie Giftflug, Dunkler Schatten, Feuerstachel und Todeskralle“ Fischbein war erstaunt „Wow, ich wusste nicht dass sowas möglich ist“. Sie lächelte, dann richtete sie ihren Blick auf Schnüffler. „Ein Dreifachstachel…wie hast du es geschafft?“. „Ohhh..ähm, ich hab ihn sozusagen gerettet bei einem Kampf wo Drachenjäger ihn bedroht hatten. Doch dann wurde mein alter Drache verletzt und war Flugunfähig, wir waren dann hinter nem´ Stein ,dann kamen Drachenjäger auf uns zu, aber er hat sie platt gemacht…dann hat er mich auf seinen Rücken gesetzt“. „Und was ist mit deinem alten Drachen?“. „Er ist seitdem Flugunfähig…leider, aber ich kümmer mich trotzdem noch um ihn“. „Das ist gut so, man sollte keinen Drachen vernachlässigen mit dem man eine Bindung hat, mach ich auch nicht bei meinen fünf“ Sagte sie während sie ihren Drachen am Unterkiefer streichelte. „Darf ich ihn anfassen?“. „Ja klar, solange er dich lässt“. Sie krabbelte langsam auf ihn zu, aber auf einmal hielt ihr Drache sie mit seinem Schwanz fest, und ließ sie nicht gehen. „Was ist denn jetzt los?“ Fragte Dagur, und die anderen sahen sie auch mit Fragenden Blicken an. „Das tut er wenn er Leuten nicht vertraut, er will mich Schützen…also nun dann, wenn ihr wollt könnt ihr hier noch etwas bleiben, ich gehe jetzt schlafen, und Dagur, von mir aus können wir uns morgen mal unterhalten über unsere Drachen! Vielleicht kann ich dir ja noch was beibringen“. „Wäre mir ein Vergnügen, Tori“ Beide lächelten sich an, bis Tori zu ihrem Haus flog mit den anderen vier Dreifachstacheln im Schlepptau. Kapitel 4 Die Reiter wachten am Morgen vor Tori auf, und Unterhielten sich ein wenig. „Also ich finde sie nett, und wir können sicher viel von ihr lernen, sie scheint viel über Drachen zu wissen!“ Sagte Fischbein. „Fischgesicht du hast auch nur die Forschung im Sinne…habt ihr euch nicht mal angesehen wie sie aussieht? Sie ist so wunderschön, und sie wird meine Freundin sein, glaubt mir“. „Oh man, ich glaube kaum das sie das will, und ihr Drache würde es sowieso nicht zulassen“. „Ich finde es beeindruckend, wie stark er sie schützen will, und der Rest der Dreifachstachel scheint dies auch zu tun“. „Das stimmt.“ Sagte eine Stimme hinter ihnen, sie drehten sich um und sahen ein Mädchen mit blonden Haaren das einen Todsinger als Drachen hat. „Hey, wer bist du?“ „Ich bin Erika, die beste Freundin von Tori, wer seid ihr?“ „Wir sind die Drachenreiter von Berk, wir sind Gestern auf diese Insel gelandet durch Zufall“ „Ah, Tori scheint noch nicht wach zu sein, also bleib ich noch ein bisschen bei euch“ Sie setzten sich hin und redeten ein bisschen, dann sagte sie :“Das worüber ihr eben gesprochen habt…das stimmt, ihr Drache, der übrigens Stacheljäger heißt, tut alles was möglich ist um sie zu schützen wenn es sein muss, und er kümmert sich um sie wie ein Vater, zum Beispiel manchmal verbietet er ihr Sachen zu tun, die keine gute Idee wären, und sie nennt ihn auch häufig „Papa“, was daran liegt, dass er sie sozusagen großgezogen hat. Der Rest der Dreifachstacheln schützen sie auch, aber nicht so intensiv wie Stacheljäger“. „Wow, sowas habe ich noch nie gehört“ Sagte Hicks. „Ja, ihre Freundschaft ist sehr Einzigartig, was aber wahrscheinlich auch daran liegt, dass sie sozusagen Genetisch miteinander Verbunden sind“. In dem Moment flog Tori auf Stachelschläger auf sie zu. „Erika! Was machst du denn hier?“ Sagte sie fröhlich und sie Umarmten sich. „Ich wollt mal vorbeischauen wie es dir geht, was du machst, und wollte ein paar Tage bleiben, wenn ich darf“. „Klar darfst du, solange dich die Anwesenheit der Drachenreiter nicht stört“. „Nein nein, das stört mich nicht“. „Hey Dagur, willst du gleich mal mit zu meiner Hütte kommen? Wir können uns ja jetzt mal ein bisschen unterhalten“ Kapitel 5 Sie flogen auf ihren Drachen zu ihrem Haus und setzen sich hin, ihre Drachen hinter ihnen. „Also Dagur, wusstest du, dass Dreifachstachel es lieben wenn man sie hinter den Hörnern Krault?“ „Nein das wusste ich nicht, aber ich probier es mal aus“. „Solltest du, bist dann bestimmt Reiter des Jahres“ kicherte sie. „Sag mal, ist dieser Rotzbacke immer so drauf? Er ist mir nämlich schon ein bisschen zu aufdringlich…“. „Äh, ja das ist immer so wenn er ein Mädchen hübsch findet“. „Na großartig“ „Keine Sorge, dass lässt irgendwann nach“ „Irgendwann? Und was wenn nicht?“ „Äh, naja, so wie wir das mitbekommen haben wird dein Drache sonst dafür sorgen“ Sagte er, und fing an zu lachen, woraufhin sie seinen Kopf streichelte. Dagur wollte ihr ein bisschen näher kommen, aber ihr Drache wusste was er vorhatte und Schubste ihn leicht zurück und gab ihm ein warnendes Knurren, was er zur Kenntnis nahm. „Daguuuur?“ Fragte sie in einer kleinlauten etwas Kindlichen Stimme. „Ja?“. „Wie wärs mit nem Flug in den Sonnenuntergang?“ Sagte sie mit einem großen Grinsen im Gesicht. „Warum nicht?“ Sagte er, woraufhin sie auf ihre Drachen stiegen und losflogen. Sie flogen ein paar Runden um die Insel, dann flogen sie in Richtung untergehender Sonne. „Wow, das ist echt schön, war eine gute Idee von dir, Torilein“. „Ich weiß, Stacheljäger und ich machen oft sowas, ist echt schön am Ende des Tages. Hey, ähem, wollen wir wieder zurück?“. „Von mir aus“. Sie flogen zurück zu ihrem Haus, aber als Tori von ihrem Drachen steigen wollte, blieb sie hängen und Fiel herunter, in Stacheljägers Arme. Es schien eine „komische“ Wirkung zu haben, denn sie wurde sofort schläfrig. Er ging dann an Dagur vorbei, in ihr Haus, wo er sich hinlegte mit ihr. Dagur stieg daraufhin auf Schnüfflers Rücken und flog zu den restlichen Reitern. „Hey Erika, wusstest du das sie so schläfrig wird wenn-“. „Wenn sie in seinem Arm liegt? ja klar, warum fragst du?“. „Nur so, weil ich es gerade gesehen hatte, und so schnell hab ich noch nie jemanden müde werden sehen“ .Kicherte Dagur .Erika lachte.“Und was habt ihr zwei so gemacht?“ Fragte Rotzbacke genervt und neugierig zugleich. „Wir sind in den Sonnenuntergang geflogen…war fast schon Romantisch. „Dagur, pass auf, sie ist 13 und ein Kind, wenn du ihr einmal zu dicht auf die Pelle rückst wird Stacheljäger aktiv und du bist schneller in Valhalla als du bis drei zählen kannst, und das gilt auch für dich Rotzbacke, er hat es sowieso eher auf dich abgesehen als auf Dagur also lass es lieber“. „Ja ist ja gut…“Sagte Rotzbacke genervt, dann legten sie sich alle hin und schliefen ein. Kapitel 6 Am Morgen wachten sie auf und sahen das Erika schonwieder davonflog. „Warum fliegt sie weg?“.“Sie möchte wieder zurück zu ihrem Dorf, sie hat ein ungutes Gefühl“. „Ungutes Gefühl?“ Fragte Astrid. „Das etwas passiert ist, ist wahrscheinlich nichts aber sie wollte sowieso zurück zu ihrem Dorf“. „Da du dich ja jetzt nichtmehr mit Erika unterhalten kannst…wie wärs wenn wir mal etwas machen? Hehehehe“. Sagte er mit einem großen Grinsen im Gesicht, woraufhin Stacheljäger ihn mit seinen Schwanz gegen einen Baum schlug. „Das ist meine Antwort darauf Rotzbacke. Hey Hicks, willst du die Linse sehen?“. Hicks folgte ihr zu einer Höhle, die sehr versteckt war und sie gingen einen Gang entlang, der in einer großen Höhle endete. „Hier gehen wir hin, wenn jemand während des Kampfes verletzt wird, was zum Glück selten verliert, aber hier können wir uns auch gut verstecken. Kommt mit“ Sie ging zu eine Art Gebüsch in der Höhle, und holte die Linse raus. „Wow, dieses Versteck ist Genial“. „Ich weiß, deswegen ist sie ja auch hier deswegen wird sie auch hier bleiben“. „Das ist gut, ich glaube, dass hier ist ein Sicherer Ort als bei uns, also, wollen wir wieder zu den anderen gehen?“. „Japp“. Sie stiegen auf ihre Drachen und flogen wieder zu den anderen. 6 Tage, unzählige Geschichten Erzählungen, und noch mehr gescheiterte Anmachversuche später saßen sie am letzen Abend am Feuer, da sie wieder abreisen wollen. „Hey, aber wir besuchen euch mal“. „Klar, und ihr müsst mir auch mal euer Zuhause zeigen“. „Klar doch“. Doch auf einmal kam Erika auf ihrem Todsinger angeflogen und legten eine Bruchlandung hin. „Erika! Was ist los?“. „Mein Dorf! Sie-Sie haben alle gefangen genommen, fast alles Zerstört!“. „Wer?!“ Stille herrschte für fünf Sekunden, doch dann antwortete sie…“Drachenjäger…Und sie sind auf dem Weg…hierher“. Kapitel 7 Die Reiter trafen sich an der Feuerstelle und besprachen wie sie vorgehen wollten. „Also Leute, Tori, Dagur und ich kümmern uns um Krogan und seine Reiter, der Rest kümmert sich um die Schiffe…apropos, Erika, wie viele Schiffe sind es?“. „Eine ganze Flotte…mindestens 100, wenn nicht sogar mehr“. „Alles klar, der Rest wird mit dem Rest der Drachen die Schiffe belagern, ich hoffe dass alles so klappt wie ich es mir vorstelle...“. „Apropos Drachen, hey Tori, wo sind eigentlich deine Drachen? Haben sie dich verlassen? Wenn ja, du kannst jederzeit zum Team Jorgenson wechseln“ Versuchte er sich bei ihr einzuschleimen. „Sie trommeln den Rest der Drachen zusammen, denn das sind bei weitem nicht die einzigen Drachen hier“. In dem Moment flogen Stacheljäger und der Rest der Dreifachstachel mit einer Menge Drachen im Schlepptau zu ihnen. „Super Tori, ich denke damit können wir sie besiegen!“. „Und was ist mit dem Rest meines Dorfes?“. „Erika, wir werden sie alle Retten, aber wenn die Drachenjäger es schaffen, diese Insel einzunehmen, dann werden sie uns alle gefangen nehmen! Ich vermute das alle auf einem einzelnen Schiff sind, abgetrennt von den anderen“. Sagte Hicks zu Erika. „Hey Tori…du siehst Müde aus, leg dich hin, ich und Ohnezahn halten Nachtwache, wir sagen bescheid wenn wir sie sehen“. „Ich werde mit dir gehen“ Sagt Astrid und lächelte ihn an. „Das ist lieb von euch, Danke“ Sagte Tori, und stieg auf den Rücken von Stacheljäger, der im nächsten Moment schon in der Luft war und sich zu ihrem Haus begab. Hicks und Astrid Postierten sich an einem höher gelegenen Ort. „Hicks, glaubst du, wir können diesen Kampf gewinnen?“. „Ja, glaube ich, wir sind den Drachenjägern überlegen und wir sind Stärker, Schlauer und Schneller“. „Ich hoffe du hast Recht, aber dir ist klar, das auch Drachen eingesperrt werden von der großen Truppe oder?“. „Ja das ist mir Klar, aber das Risiko müssen wir eingehen“. Mehrere Stunden später, sahen sie am Horizont aus der Nebelbank langsam die ersten Schiffe herauskommen. „Die Drachenjäger kommen!“ Schrie Hicks, und sofort stiegen alle auf ihre Drachen, und machten sich auf den Angriff bereit. Kapitel 8 Hicks, Dagur und Tori kümmerten sich um die Flieger und hielten nach Krogan ausschau während Astrid und der Rest sich um die Schiffe kümmerte .„5000 Pfund Muskeln im Anflug“ Rief Rotzbacke während er eines der Schiffe in Flammen steckte. „Tori! Dort ist er!“ Sie sahen Krogan und flogen auf ihn zu „Hicks, ich hätte nicht mit dir gerechnet“ . „Krogan was willst du hier? Geht es dir um Zerstörung? Um das töten meiner Drachen?...Meiner Familie?...“. „Familie? Du nennst diese Geschöpfe Familie? Das einzige was Drachen sind, sind nutzlose Tiere, die es nicht anderes Verdient haben Gefangen und getötet zu werden! Und du, Tori, wirst die nächste sein, mit deiner „Familie““. Sagte Krogan laut, und schoss mit seinem Feuerschweif eine große Feuerkugel nach ihr. Währenddessen machten die Jäger auf einem Schiff eine Art Armbrust bereit, mit einem riesigen Pfeil. Rotzbacke sah, das Krogan es auf Tori abgesehen hatte, und wollte sie „retten“, was er hätte nicht tun sollen….Während Rotzbacke auf dem Weg war um sie zu „retten“ wurde auch Todeskralle und der Rest darauf aufmerksam. Der Rot-Blaue Dreifachstachel flog wie die anderen Dreifachstachel in Krogans Richtung, genau wie Rotzbacke. Stacheljäger wich dem Feuerball natürlich aus, und Dagur, Hicks, Tori mit ihren Drachen und Rotzbacke bildeten eine Art Reihe, und vor ihnen war Krogan, der die ganze Zeit schon ein seltsames Grinsen im Gesicht hatte. Neben Tori war Todeskralle, und Rotzbacke wollte sich mal wieder beweisen….“Mach mal platz da“ Sagte Rotzbacke, und Rammte Todeskralle zur Seite, was eine Kettenreaktion auslöste. „Rotzbacke nicht!!!“ Rief Hicks, aber es war zu spät. Rotzbacke rammte Todeskralle zwar nicht weit zur Seite, aber weit genug um in die Flugbahn des Pfeiles zu geraten, der eigentlich für Stacheljäger bestimmt war. „FEUER!!“ hörte sie noch rufen, doch sie hatte keine Zeit zum ausweichen. Der Pfeil durchbohrte ihre Brust, und sie fiel nach einem Schrei des Schmerzens vom Himmel. „Neiiiin!!“ Schrie Tori laut und tauchte wie Todeskralles Gefährte, Giftflug, sofort nach ihr, Giftflug konnte sie vor einem harten Aufprall auf dem Boden bewahren, er fing sie mit seinen Krallen, und legte sie auf den Boden. Kapitel 9 Stacheljäger landete neben Todeskralle, und Tori sprang sofort von seinem Rücken, und rannte zu Todeskralle. Auch der Rest der Reiter hatte das mitbekommen, und Landete in ihrer Nähe, um sie zu Schützen. „Tori was ist passiert?“ Fragte Astrid Geschockt. „Rotzbacke….“ Sagte Tori leise, ihr Ton wurde zum Ende des Satzes nicht gerade Freundlich. Giftflug wurde wütend, genau wie die anderen Dreifachstachel, inklusive Stacheljäger. Sie richteten ihr Schwänze auf und trieben Rotzbacke ein klein wenig in die Enge. „Tori, hey ähm..kannst du deine Freunde zurückrufen?“. „Nein Rotzbacke…Das ist alles deine Schuld!! Du hast es verdient bestraft zu werden…Also kann ich für nichts mehr garantieren, sie dürfen machen was sie wollen…“. In dem Moment stieß Todeskralle ein wimmern aus, was sich gleichzeitig anhörte wie ein „Lasst es“, daraufhin ließen sie es auch. „Tori, wir sollten sie in eine Höhle bringen, wo sie sicher ist“ Sagte Fischbein. „Ja, du hast Recht..“. Gifttlug und der Rest verstand, er packte sie mit seinen Krallen und flog los „Folgt mir“. Sie flogen in eine Höhle, und legten Todeskralle dorthin. „Fischbein, bitte kümmer dich um sie, ich glaube, du hast von uns allen die meiste Ahnung von sowas“. „Ja, ich kümmer mich um sie, aber ihr müsst sehen dass-„ „Ich weiß, keine Sorge, wir werden sie besiegen…hoffe ich“ Sagte sie zu Fischbein. „Also dann Tori, lasst es uns beenden“ Sagte Hicks zu ihr, Giftflug schmuste sich nochmal an sie, sozusagen als Abschied, da keiner wusste ob sie es schaffen würde. Tori sah in dem Moment traurig zu ihr. „Hey Tori, sie wird es schaffen, da bin ich mir sicher“. Sagte Hicks als er das Sah, und Lächelte sie an. Dann flogen sie allesamt weg, um dem Kampf ein Ende zu setzen. (*Epische Musik*) Kapitel 10 Die Reiter flogen auf die Schiffe zu. Oberhalb der Schiffe flogen dazu noch mindestens 100 von ihnen. Die Reiter fanden di Schiffe mit den gefangenen Bewohnern von Erikas Dorf, und brachten sie in Sicherheit. Sie schafften es viele von ihnen ins Meer zu werfen und die Schiffe in Brand zu stecken, doch einer war nicht zu sehen, Krogan. „Leute, wo ist Krogan, habt ihr ihn gesehen?“ Fragte Erika. „Nein, vielleicht ist er abgehauen, haha, wir haben sie besiegt, Rotzbacke, Rotzbacke- Oi oi oi!“. „Nein haben wir nicht! Er haut nicht einfach so ab, er ist hier noch irgendwo“. Sagte Tori. „Tori hat recht, wir werden uns Aufteilen und ihn suchen“. Sagte hicks, worauhin die Reiter ausschwärmten um ihn zu suchen. Als Tori um eine Ecke flog sah sie Krogan, doch im nächsten Moment wurden die beiden schon aus der Luft geholt. Sie fiel von Stacheljägers Rücken auf den Boden, Stacheljäger von ihr getrennt mehrere Meter entfernt. Sie stand langsam auf, und sah, das Krogan einen großen, scharfen Pfeil auf sie gerichtet hatte. „Krogan, was soll das? Was willst du damit erreichen?“. „Liegt das nicht auf der Hand? Das Drachengeschäft läuft sehr gut, doch bei sehr seltenen Drachen, wie zum Beispiel einem Dreifachstachel, verdient man mehr dran als an einem Nadder.“ „das heißt es geht dir nur ums Geld? Ich kann dir ganz viel davon geben wenn du willst, nur bitte lass uns-“. „Hah! Du bist so ein naives Mädchen, mir geht es nicht nur um das Geld, mir geht es darum alle Drachen zu finden, sie zu verletzen…sie zu Töten, und du, Tori, wirst die nächste sein, deren Blut meine Pfeilspitze tränken wird“. Krogan richtete seinen Pfeil wieder auf sie, begann den Bogen zu spannen, und Schoss auf sie. Doch kurz bevor die Pfeilspitze sie traf, durchbohrte er Stacheljägers Oberschenkel, dieser konnte sich irgendwie befreien während Krogan mit Tori redete. Er fiel vor Tori zu Boden nach einem eher leisen Schrei des Schmerzes. Tori rannte natürlich sofort zu ihm „Papa….“ Sagte sie leise, und legte ihre Hand auf seinen Kopf. „Papa? Hah! Drachen können niemals Eltern ersetzen, traurig dass das manche Leute nicht verstehen wollen, weißt du auch was der Unterschied zwischen uns beiden ist? Du liebst deine Drachen so sehr, das ihr eine so starke Verbindung habt, dass ihr gegenseitig für einander Sterben würdet…Mir allerdings, ist es egal was mit ihnen passiert!“ Das konnte er noch sagen, bevor ihn eine Plasmakugel traf. „Krogan! Es ist vorbei! Verschwinde von hier und komme nie mehr wieder!“ Rief Hicks ihm wütend zu. „Ich komme wieder, Tori, und dann wirst du, und deine Drachen, dein Ende finden!“ Sagte er, und kurz darauf Hob ihn sein Feuerschweif in die Luft. Kapitel 11 *5 Tage später * Todeskralle schaffte es, und wurde langsam wieder stärker, auch wenn immer noch eine große Wunde auf ihrem Oberkörper klaffte. Stacheljäger konnte ohne wirklich große Schäden davonkommen. Am Tag der Abreise der Drachenreiter, verabschiedeten sie sich alle. „Hey Leute, ich wollte euch danken, ohne euch hätten wir das nicht geschafft, ihr seit jederzeit willkommen bei uns, vergesst das nicht.“ „Werden wir nicht, versprochen, und wir werden euch sicher mal besuchen kommen“. „Das würde mich sehr freuen“. Hicks stieß Rotzbacke an die Schulter. „Achso ja, ähem, Tori?“ Sagte er, leicht zurückhaltend. „Hm?“ „Ich wollte mich bei dir entschuldigen, ich habe Mist gebaut, das weiß ich, aber-“ Er konnte nicht zuende Sprechen, den sie legte einen Finger auf seinen Mund, und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange(Sehr zu Stacheljägers bedauern). „Ist schon in Ordnung…“ Sagte sie und schickte ihn zu seinem Drachen, wo er eher hin taumelte, als lief. „Dagur, komm du mich in nächster Zeit auch mal besuchen, du weißt ja warum“ Sagte sie, und beide schauten sich leicht verliebt an. „Das werde ich, Tori“. Nachdem er das gesagt hatte flogen die Reiter weg, in die Nebelbank, und nach einiger Zeit sah man nur noch ihre Schatten. Kategorie:Geschichten